classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheWWC
Archive 1 Willys MB Looks like you guys already have a page on the military jeep! The Willys MB. I've just added the image to the article. --'Hockeyben (talk - ' 16:30, April 29, 2012 (UTC) No prob. Maybe i'll make a page for Jeep Wagoneer today! --'Hockeyben (talk - ' 16:33, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Chat mod: If you ever need a chat mod, I can help. I watch chats till 1:30-2 AM. Scourge is the Dark Claw 02:37, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Anything else? That last list of cars that you have posted on my page have been finished and crossed off, leave some more on my talk page if you would like... Sgt Stacker117 20:26, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey WWC, Sorry I didn't edit anymore pages. I had other issues outside internet world to deal with. I also am trying to maintain my own Wiki. I am still interested in helping out but I must confess...I have missplaced your link which showed what pages needed to be created. Sorry. Thanks.--Spongebob456 18:50, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey Im Back Hey Steve, its been a while, I noticed you reached the goal! See you soon!MunsterManiac (talk) 21:44, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. The Classic Car Wiki is in great shape and I have added it to the approved spotlight list with your suggested image. -- Wendy (talk) 03:42, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey, would you mind taking out the links on this page? http://megbookseries.wikia.com/wiki/Mariana_Trench I'll be back maybe on Saturday, if your wondering. Anyway, have a nice day. Im the Rider, and I Say We Go! 02:28, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Mass messaging Hey man. I see you contacted around 10 editors (most of them inactive) on Autopedia asking about Classic Car Wiki. Your wiki is doing a lot better than Autopedia is at the moment. The last thing we need is to lose fringe editors to CCw. Autopedia is all but dead at the moment, anyway. --'Hockeyben (talk - ' 19:45, May 22, 2012 (UTC) IRC Chat isn't working for me. I'll be in IRC. -- Hey,I am the Founder of star cars wiki. I was look at my wiki an ad poped up for your wiki and i wondered if you would help on my wiki and become my sister site. signed, herbie 1966 IRC Hey. I'll be on IRC, as I just got disconnected from chat and am unable to get back in. -- KIP Sorry BOLTBLADER Hey dude I forgot to ask you how was the car show you attended 1 month ago.. And the background is epic.. Well, yea you can remove it if you want. Hello, most of the pages that need to be created are created. OnMistyIsland97 22:13, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey WWC. As you know, my grandpa passed away, and I can't be on much now due to any grief left in me. If you ever see me on another chat, please know that I will only be there for a few minutes. Except for mine, as I need to help some of my admins out. Anyway, have a nice day. Life Is Only a Prologue. Heaven is Chapter 1. 05:38, June 12, 2012 (UTC) You know my uncle is named Steve Lol Christian Murphy oh P.S. My birthday is in 7 days fyi Steve, I have some photos of classic cars, but I need help identifying them. Here they are: Photos Chevrolet (2).jpg|Chevrolet Bel Air Chevrolet.jpg|Chevrolet Bel Air Chevrolet (3).jpg|Chevrolet Bel Air Chevrolet_(4).jpg|Chevrolet Bel Air Mercedes Benz (2).jpg|Mercedes-Benz 380 SLC Mercedes Benz (3).jpg|Mercedes-Benz 380 SLC Mercedes Benz (4).jpg|Mercedes-Benz 380 SLC That's about it. From, MasterOfGravity hi Auburn Speedster Hey Steve. I'm probably going to finish the Auburn Speedster page tomorrow, as my paraphrasing skills aren't very good at night. -- Hey Hey bro, Im not gonna be on much today cuz Im working with friends. I may see ya later tonight though. Anyway, have a nice day! Life Is Only a Prologue. Heaven is Chapter 1. 18:32, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey! Just wanted to let you know that I'm interested in making my own pages. :)OnMistyIsland97 22:24, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Today Hey Steve. I'm sure you noticed I didn't make any edits here today (other than this one of course) and that I didn't stop by in chat. The entire story is long, so I'll simplify it. I woke up with a headache, made some stupid decisions that made it worse, finally decided to sleep a little, and woke up without any pain about thirty minutes after you left. I'll probably be here early tomorrow to make the articles I planned on writing today. -- Hey bro I won't be on till later. I'll see ya in a couple of hours though. God bless! He's Copying Your Moves, Webhead! (talk) 20:41, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hey Steve. Thanks for the tip. I'll try not to get too carried away :P Can u add badges? iugoiuboi Come to Beyblade Wikia NOW PDNF OFB DOIBGKJFMI55RKLJ.MD .DKNG VIRFHKD,G JTRJK,BHH BEY WIKI CHAT!! Map Hey Steve. I've managed to finish the map and have added it to my sandbox. I've added Argentina, Australia, Brazil, Canada, the Czech Republic, France, Germany, Greece, India, Italy, Japan, Latvia, Malaysia, the Netherlands, Poland, Romania, Russia, Serbia, South Korea, Spain, Sweden, Switzerland, Turkey, the U.K., and the U.S. Are any countries we have a category for missing? -- Gran Turismo I would like to help, but I'm currently busy with real-world issues, hence why I'm not particularly active on GT Wiki. I'll try to help out once that's out of the way. In the mean time, may I suggest contacting User:Gp75motorsports or leave a message at the GT Wiki forum? MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 04:00, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi So am i gettn unbanned like you said? foobe o.o Im so sorry! I didn't mean to bail on you today. My Mac glitched up, and then I had to go somewhere, so it was really hard to get back. I'm really sorry bro. Anyway, happy 1 year anniversary! Scourge (talk) 05:07, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Watch this! When ya get the chance, watch this: http://autos.yahoo.com/auto-shows/pebble-beach/ I found it while browising Yahoo!. Anyway, see ya later! Do you even have to ask? (talk) 21:30, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks --Auracars, 11:34, August, 24, 2012 The Wiki's Aesthetics and Main Page Hello Steve! I'm part of the Community Development team at Wikia, and first I'd like to applaud your outstanding work on the Classic Car Wiki. Getting over 3,000 articles and 4,000 photos is no easy feat and the content in general is fantastic! Now, I was wondering if you would be open to allowing me to help take this wiki to the next level. One of the best ways for a wiki to grow is to make it aesthetically and organizationally appealing, so that people who stop by might stick around for a while and maybe even become active editors. Of the changes I'd propose, the most noticeable would be a revamping of the main page, navigation, and "rebranding" the logo and colors. Let me know if you're open to the idea and we can go from there! ' PORTERFIELD ' 23:17, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey Man Hey man, sorry I wasn't on yesterday, I was doing a whole lot of crap and so I was busy. Sorry about that. And since I have a lot more to do, I will not be on much for the next few days. So in case I don't see you-Good afternoon, good evening, and good night. :) Scourge the Exile (talk) 11:50, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Promotion Hey, I don't really know if you know me, but we've spoken to each other in the Community Central chat before. The wiki I frequently edit on, the Mobile Phone Games Wiki, has reached about 110 articles and I want to start promoting it. I don't really know external websites where I could tell people about it, and I feel that posting links in a chat and leaving doesn't really work. Do you mind giving some advice? MisterInformation (talk) 14:50, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the invite. -- Trevor, 7:05PM, September 13, 2012 Hiya I think you should note on the Community Corner that I'm helping expand the Wiki to include farm equipment ^.^ [[User:Ceadeuslayer27|'Ceadeus']][[User talk:Ceadeuslayer27|'Slayer' ]] 02:15, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Also look at this awesome thing. This is a sharpening mechanism built by my great grandfather, made from the engine of a Model T. CCWChatBot Hey Steve. Staff apparently got around to flagging CCWChatBot yesterday while you and I were gone, but in the process, they also gave the bot admin rights. Was this something you intended, or was it a mistake made on Wikia's part? -- Flag counter Hi Steve, You have an awesome site here. Loads of info and great presentation. I want to add a flag counter to another wiki site. I've got the code from Flag Counter, but it doen't work. Have you any tips on how you managed to add one to your main page please? If you can help I would be really greatful from Graham Wombat0121 (talk) 14:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey man Hey, I'm doing a whole lot of crap right now, and I won't be officially back till next Tuesday, Wednesday, or Thursday. If you wouldn't mind, please watch over my wikis while I'm gone. Thanks for understanding. Have a nice day, and God bless! Scourge the Exile (talk) 06:03, October 14, 2012 (UTC)